


The Return of Hope

by Kittyfandom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Ben Solo in a new world, F/M, do not repost without permission, the Force is a little snot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyfandom/pseuds/Kittyfandom
Summary: Ben can't even properly die. So he is surprised when he wakes up on a cold sidewalk with Y/n attempting to make sure he hasn't frozen to death.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd work sorry guys :)

Ben opened his eyes finding himself flat on his back a pair of (your eye color) eyes looking at him with concern. He tried to sit up feeling the weakness in his limbs.

"Can you stand its too cold to stay on the sidewalk in what you're wearing," the woman said backing away from him and offering a gloved hand.

He pressed his palm to his forehead trying to remember what had happened. He had died. He gave his life for Rey's. So how was he here.

"Hey guy you aren't gonna puke are you," the woman asked snatching her hand back.

"Where am I," he asked throat raw.

"Must have been one hell of a party if you don't know," the woman commented.

Ben gathered his limbs pulling himself off the cold ground. The wind cut through his tunic and light pants. He looked around realizing that snow powdered the ground and snowflakes drifted around him. He looked at the woman that stopped to help him. She was bundled in a heavy jacket, scarf, boots, and gloves, protected from the elements and hidden from his view. He reached out for the Force relieved that he was still connected to it in this strange land.

"Where am I," he asked again.

"Not far from the campus if that's what you're worried about," she answered vaguely.

Ben opened his mouth to question her further when a man arrived. He wasn't dressed as warmly as the woman but he still wore a heavy jacket and gloves. The woman noticed him and turned away heading in the direction Ben assumed she had been going before she had stopped to help him. With no other choice Ben followed after her somewhat sluggishly.

The man brushed past him the smell of his heavy cologne wafting behind him. Ben watched as he jogged after the woman pulling her to a stop.

"Let me go Dominic," she said harshly jerking away. "How did you even find me?"

"Come on Babe you know I hate it when you call me Dominic," the man, Dominic, said dropping her arm. His accent was similar to Rey's but he couldn't place it.

"What do you want Dominic. I have errands."

"You're not going to go get that bullshit script filled are you?"

The woman glared turning to walk away when his arm snapped out again stopping her. She struggled for a second before relaxing in his grip.

"What do you want Dom," she asked drawing out the word.

Ben tensed anger coursing through him. Here was the woman who took the time to help him being harassed by a cretin.

"Now isn't that much better Babe," He answered with a sickly smile. "I just wanted to talk about us getting back together."

She tugged again trying to pull her arm away. "No."

"No? Babe I thought we could work past this."

Ben stepped in then. He couldn't watch what was happening to his savior go on much longer. He reached out and grabbed the smaller man's wrist squeezing tightly. Dominic let go pulling away from Ben rubbing his wrist.

"Are you okay," Ben asked her.

"Who is this Y/n your new toy," Dominic said with a cruel laugh. "He wont last long when he finds out what a freak you are. Then you'll come running back to me."

Ben saw red again and stepped toward the man menace filling his entire form. Dominic stepped back from him.

"I'll call you later tonight Babe," Dominic said before retreating the way he came.

Ben turned back to Y/n face smoothing as he looked over her. She took his hand and pulled him down the snowy sidewalk. His head going fuzzy as he walked behind her.

"You didn't have to stand up for me," she stated. "You'll just get on his bad side."

"You needed help. I helped," he answered.

Y/n didn't let go of his hand as she pulled him into a warm building that said Pharmacy on the front. Ben collapsed into a chair while she talked to a man behind the counter. He watched as she smiled easily and laughed the previous encounter pushed to the back of her mind. His vision dimmed. He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them Y/n knelt in front of him worry creasing her brow.

"When was the last time you ate Ben," she asked softly.

"I don't remember," he answered back equally as softly.

Y/n stood up and called over her shoulder "Hey Mack I'll be back for that. I need to get the lumberjack some food."

"Get him a jacket while you're at it," Mack called back gruffly.

"Can't. He doesn't belong to me."

Ben stood up and followed Y/n out the door. They didn't walk far before he could smell food wafting toward him. It smelt so different from anything he'd had before.

"Whats that smell," he asked breathing deeply pulling it into his lungs.

"Mostly bacon," she answered with a shrug.

They turned a corner and Ben read the flashing sign on the front of the building. Diner. Y/n climbed up the stairs quickly entering the building. She pulled off her gloves before grabbing 2 pieces of plastic and stepping around a corner and sliding into a booth.

This diner was nothing like he'd ever seen before. The seats were covered in a layer of plastic. The table felt like some fragile combination of wood, plastic, and metal with a layer of grease thrown in for good measure. There were smoke darken picture frames hung all around the checkered walls. Ben was awe struck.

Y/n slid a plastic piece toward him. Menu the cover read. He opened it realizing it was a book of food items. After a moment an older woman walked up to the table pad in hand.

"Well aren't you a tall drink of water," She said after raking her eyes up and down him.

"I don't know what that means."

"What it means darling is you're a cutie. If only I was a little younger," she said with a wink.

"Then what? You'd be a few years younger," Y/n said with a chuckle.

"Don't you sass me young lady. What can I get you?"

Y/n looked at you expectantly. Ben hastily flipped through the menu looking for something that he recognized.

"Give me 2 fried chicken sandwiches and an order of fried pickles extra ranch and 2 cokes," Y/n answered snagging the menu from him and passing it to the waitress.

Ben watched while she shed her outer layer revealing a red shirt with a small creature painted on it.

"So Ben I take it you're not from around here. Did you get kidnapped and dumped or something," Y/n asked.

"How'd you know my name?"

Y/n looked flustered. He hadn't spoken his name since he'd been here.

"Ben Solo. You told me at the pharmacy," she answered waving her hand as if to brush away the question.

"I didn't."

"Yeah I remember Ben Solo. Yep," she said convinced.

Ben shrugged. Something was trying to get his attention in the back of his mind but he couldn't quite reach the thought. It was a familiar one though.

"Where are you from," Y/n asked.

"My mother was a General from Alderaan. My father was a smuggler," He answered with a shrug.

Y/n opened her mouth to answer when the waitress slid a plate of brown oddly textured food in between them and a cup in front of each of them. Y/n snagged one off the plate and dipped it in the little cup of sauce before popping it in to her mouth. He followed the example and was greeted with a medley of tastes that he'd never had before. He groaned as he worked the food in his mouth. It had truly been too long since he'd last eaten. He reached for another at the same time Y/n did brushing his hand against hers. A zing went through him, her eyes widened saying she felt it too. She jerked her hand away and slid the plate to him with a mumbled here you have it.

Ben finished the plate of fried pickles while Y/n watched silently sipping her drink. Her gaze occasionally shifted to the right of him making her frown. He started to ask her what was wrong when the waitress slid another plate in front of him. He watched as Y/n picked up the food and took a bite closing her eyes to savor the food. He followed suit. The taste exploded in his mouth. He quickly ate the sandwich and the accompanying side finishing before Y/n was half done.

"You need to feed that poor boy more often," the waitress said sliding a piece of paper across the table to him.

He picked it up marveling at the feel and texture of it. He hadn't seen paper since he practiced calligraphy while he trained with his uncle. Y/n pulled the paper out of his hand.

"I'm starting to think you aren't from around here," she said looking at the paper and pulling out a small pouch and out of the small pouch a plastic rectangle.

She sat both on the edge of the table and pulled out a small data slate, after a bit of fumbling a secret compartment ejected. She pulled the compartment out from that she withdrew a small chip dropping it into the remains of her drink and stirring it.

"I won't be talking to you tonight Dominic," she whispered viciously.

She closed the compartment looking at the screen. She hastily put back on her layers and ran to the counter where the waitress stood, Ben watched the exchange before unfolding his long limbs from the booth.

"I'm sorry to just ditch you but I've got inventory to finish and I'm late."

She darted out of the diner before he could respond. He stood for a moment before jogging after her. He didn't know what else to do. He caught up to her just in time to see her enter another store. He bumped into her standing in a doorway pulling her coat off.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know where else to go," he said hanging his head.

"Damn you look like a kicked puppy. My shift ends in a few hours we can talk then," Y/n stated. "That's if you want to wait around."

"Where will I stay? Tonight after you finish," he asked softly.

"I guess we can talk about it later. Maybe try to get you home?"

"My home is well and truly gone," whispered sadly.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is up for a shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd work sorry guys. But obviously you enjoyed it :)

You shrugged on your puke green vest and snatched a ratty clipboard off the desk in the back room of the grocery store you worked at. You peeked around the door and found Ben's eyes trained on you with laser focus. You couldn't decide if you were worried or not. Nothing about him set off any alarm bells. Neither had anything with Dom until you'd been together for a few months.  
  


You watched as Anita sashayed in front of Ben stopping where he sat. He looked up and spoke a few words to her. She gave him a sexy smile before sashaying away. You frowned. Anita was rather free with her charms, her smile implied her conversation had gone well. You growled. You needed to keep her away from Ben. That's hoping he didn't decide you were a freak and choose her anyway.  
  


You took a breath stepping around the door and down an aisle. You had already started your count when you were tapped on the shoulder.  
  


"Hey Y/n who's the cutie?"  
  


You turned to find Anita behind you pointing at Ben.  
  


"Is he your new man or something? He said he was a friend of yours,"Anita whispered.   
  


"Why are you whispering it's not like he can hear from that far away?"  
  


Anita rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. You shrugged.  
  


"Well I'm gonna take my 15 and talk to him," Anita whispered again.  
  


"Be my guest."  
  


Anita rolled her eyes at you before sashaying off toward Ben. You watched her sit beside him and strike up a conversation before you went back to work. You ignored Anita's grating laugh before managing to tune them out. You finished your entire aisle count before you noticed the time. You'd worked your entire shift without noticing.   
  


You glanced over at Ben to find his eyes closed and Anita nowhere to be seen. You shrugged off your vest and carried your ratty clipboard to the back office. The owner Hugo sat buried in the books.  
  


"Was anybody gonna tell me I worked my entire shift or what," you snapped at him.  
  


Hugo looked at the clock,"Hey Y/n your shift is over why don't you pack it in for the night."  
  


You rolled your eyes and tossed your clipboard and vest on the desk. You gathered your items turning to find Hugo looking at you.   
  


"Mack from the pharmacy called over and said you have a new stray. That him out there?"  
  


You nodded wordlessly, of course Mack would be gossipy. You watch as Hugo pulled his wallet. He passed you several hundred dollar bills.  
  


"I can't take this Hugo!"  
  


"Consider it a donation to the stray fund," he said firmly turning his back on you.  
  


You threw your arms around his shoulders whispering your thanks. You hurried out of the office to find Ben still unmoved eyes still closed. You knelt in front of him and put a hand on his knee.  
  


"Ben its time to go," you said softly waking him.  
  


He opened his eyes and you noticed they were hazel not brown long lashes fanning. You abruptly realized you were entirely too close to his face.   
  


"Hugo was nice enough to donate to help get you some duds until you can get home. So we'll stop at the pharmacy and then Target to get you some thing to wear," you told him. "If anything will fit, you're a giant."  
  


You stood putting on your coat and scarf. You tucked the gloves into your pocket you wouldn't need them for the quick walk to the pharmacy.  
  


"You think you'll be okay for a little longer?"

Ben nodded. He stood and stretched pulling his hands above his head. The movement raised his shirt revealing pale flesh and a light dusting of dark hair trailing into his waistband. You jerked your eyes away from him and turned jogging out the door in the direction of the pharmacy.  
  


You ran trying to leave your thoughts behind. He was attractive that's what stopped you from just leaving him on the sidewalk in the first place. You'd reached out and brushed a raven lock of hair out of his face while he'd lain there. His lips full and kissable, his nose prominent and proud, and a dusting of freckles and moles made him look like a lost prince. You'd jerk your hand back knowing that assessment wasn't far from the truth. You'd been about to leave when he'd opened his brown, no hazel, eyes and trained them on you. The plan to leave him there had been immediately and permanently abandoned.   
  


You reached the door to the pharmacy absentmindedly pulling on the door. You gave it another sharp pull before noticing the sign on the door.  
  


CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE  
  


"Shit!"  
  


"Is something wrong Y/n," Ben asked softly.  
  


"No let's go get you something warm to wear," you growled at him.  
  


You started to feel worse the further you got from the pharmacy. It's not his fault you couldn't get your medication. If it was anybody's it was Dominic's.   
  


"Fucking Dominic," you growled.  
  


You reached the target parking lot. You had to call Ben because he stopped to stare at a car. His excuse was he'd never seen one. You'd grabbed his large hand and tugged him into the store. The men's section was by the door so it wasn't hard to find. You grabbed several shirts and turned to look at him. In the bright lights of the department store you realized just how large he was. You put back the size small shirt and grabbed several shirts in medium.  
  


"Hey Ben how tall are you?"  
  


He looked up from where he was fingering a black tie. He stood up straight and shrugged his shoulders.  
  


"Height marked down as hella," you muttered.  
  


You heard a low chuckle and cast a glance a Ben. He was back to fingering the black tie. You stuck your tongue out at him.  
  


"I saw that."  
  


You turned back to the table and grabbed a shirt tossing it at him. He caught the shirt in one hand eyes never leaving the tie.  
  


"Cat like reflexes, noted."  
  


You turned and began poking around the denim table. You snagged several pairs of jeans. You walked back to him and handed him the jeans shooing him toward the changing rooms. You wondered briefly if you should get underwear. A gasp caught your attention pulling you toward the changing rooms.  
  


Once you arrived you spotted a little old lady standing in front of the changing rooms mouth covered.   
  


"Please don't be Ben," you murmured stepping next to her.  
  


The site in front of you was scandalous. Ben entirely naked back toward you. His pale ass exposed to open air. So perfectly shaped you wanted to sink your teeth into it. He looked over his shoulder at you and started to turn. You spun on your heel turning your back to him.  
  


The little old lady squeaked out an "oh my" before rushing off.  
  


"Put on some pants. Please."  
  


You reached behind you flailing for the curtain. Once it was in your grasp you pulled it back into place. You hurried back to the end cap holding the men's underwear and grabbed several packs.   
  


You sat on a bench near the dressing room turning your phone screen on and off. With no SIM card and no WiFi you couldn't do much. You heard the curtain slide back and looked up to see shirtless Ben walking toward you fly undone. Your mouth flopped open. He looked like literal sex walking toward you.   
  


"Y/n I'm having a little trouble with this closure."  
  


Your eyes shot to his face. Away from the trail of hair leading south. You bolted up from the bench turning your back on him again.  
  


"I'll get you a different size. The inseam looks right at least," you told him hurrying away.   
  


You practically ran to the denim table and snatched another size of pants. You ran back to Ben to find he had shrugged on a dark grey Henley. The collarless shirt hugged him well. You tossed him the denim and turned your back on him again.  
  


"I can't be that bad to look at that you'll turn your back to me so often," he said softly.  
  


"It's not that. Just try on the pants we have more to get."  
  


You sat back on the bench and looked Ben in his eyes. He seemed satisfied because he went back to the fitting room. After a few minutes he came back out fully dressed, arms full of the crumpled remains of his thin shirt and fabric pants. You looked him up and down once again surprised by how attractive he was.   
  


The rest of the time spent in target was mostly uneventful, findings shoes, socks, toiletries, a jacket and pajamas with ease. Spending about a third of the money Hugo gave you. The little old lady from the changing rooms flagged him down on the way out.  
  


"My daughter would be interested in a man of your, ahem, talents," she said placing a gentle hand on his arm.  
  


"What am I lady? Invisible?"  
  


The little old lady had frowned and hurried away as you glared after her. You couldn't truly fault her, he was attractive. You needed a cigarette after just looking at him.  
  


"Lets get to my apartment and get something to eat," you told him taking a few of the bags the weighted him down.


	3. Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a little far seeing between friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK...You already know the drill

Ben followed Y/n into a wide building with 2 cramped elevators, one with an out of order sign on it. She pressed the button for the fourth floor before she turned to him.

"You're not allergic to cats are you?"

"I don't know what a cat is," Ben answered.

"You've never seen a cat? Well I guess you're in for a treat Milo is a little love bug," Y/n answered with a soft smile.

Ben's heart ached at the smile. He wasn't quite sure why though. This wasn't like what he'd felt before he died. It was something...softer. But also more frightening. He tilted his head forward using his hair to hide his face while his thoughts raced. What was this feeling settling in his chest?

He lifted his head when the elevator ground to a halt. He stepped behind Y/n into a warmly lit red brick hallway with three doors. She juggled the bags to one hand to dig in her pocket. She fished out a set of keys and inserted one into the lock opening the door.

"Have to do it the old fashioned way since I wrecked my phone," she told him pushing open the door.

He followed her into the dimly lit space. With his low light vision he was still able to make out most of the area. He watched as Y/n navigated with ease. He shut the door with a push of his foot and sat the bags down on the floor. Y/n stopped, slapping a switch on the wall illuminating the space.

"No bring them over here I'm gonna set you up in the study," Y/n said. "Milo where are you sweet boy."

At the call, a chirp sounded from deeper in the apartment. He watched as a sleek white figure appeared from around the corner. After giving Y/n and the bags she held a sniff the creature stalked toward him. He tensed waiting for attack.

"Milo this is Ben," Y/n said sweetly. "Ben. Milo."

The small creature chirped at him several times. After a sniff the small creature rubbed its entire body against his leg ending the motion on his back belly exposed. After holding the position for a few seconds the creature stood and trotted chirping to Y/n. He watched as she hoisted the creature onto her shoulder.

"So welcome to my apartment. I'll give you the nickel tour and get some food going," She said gesturing with one hand.

Ben looked around the warmly lit apartment. Red bricks made up the walls and shelves filled with books lined them. Ben dropped his bags and walked toward them hand out stretched. Without meaning to he called a dark green volume to him with the force. He opened it enjoying the feeling of the paper under his calloused fingers. He brought the book to his nose giving it a sniff. The only books he'd seen were musty and crumbling. He turned toward Y/n who was watching him with wide eyes. She didn't say anything but shock filled her face.

"The tour. Of the apartment," She stammered out.

Ben reached out with his mind to her to figure out what had happened. Just a gentle brush across the surface. She glared at him then.

"If you do that again you'll sleep in the snow," she spat at him.

"I'm sorry."

Ben didn't understand how she'd felt the brush against her mind.

Y/n pulled the cat off her shoulder and sat him gently on the floor. Gesturing in front of her. He replaced the book and the shelf and walked toward her. She stepped away from him and that made his heart ache a little.

"Bathroom," she said reaching around him opening a door and flick on the lights.

He looked into the small room taking notes of everything. The shower and sink set up was unfamiliar to him but everything else was recognizable.

"My room," she said moving to another door opening it flicking the lights here too.

He peeked around her looking inside. A large bed dominated the room shrouded in blue linens. The room was filled with shades of blue everywhere.

"That's Kas's room, when she is here, we don't go in there," Y/n said nodding at a third door.

Ben nodded acknowledging the statement.

"And this is where you'll be sleeping," she said opening the second to last door.

Ben stepped inside the room while Y/n clicked on the lights behind him. The room was full of books of all colors shapes and sizes. They surrounded a large cupboard on one wall and a screen and desk on the other side of the wall.

"I know its not much but it's what I've got."

Ben turned looking at her fully.

"I've never seen another place like it."

Y/n didn't answer instead opting to step around him to the cupboard. She open it and pulled a mattress down and out.

"Ta-dah Murphy bed. I'll get your linens after food."

Ben reached for the bare mattress sinking his hand into it.

Y/n left the room briefly coming back with several of the bags from the store they visited earlier. She handed them to him and left the room again. He heard her rustling around in her room turned and ear toward the sound.

"I don't know Milo he seems like a decent guy. He has been a gentlemen. You haven't mauled him. Do you think we should let him stay past tonight," Y/n asked the cat. Milo chirped in response.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Ben," she said, he heard her rustle around and a door open and close. "I could have sworn..."

Ben stopped listening then and sat on the edge of the bare mattress. Her words ran through his head. All of them. That was twice now she'd caught him doing something she shouldn't have even noticed. He mulled the words over in his head and chewed on his lips.

Noise started from near the front of the apartment and Ben stood to check it out. He walked into a previously unnoticed kitchen. Y/n stood behind the counter drinking deeply from a glass of pink liquid, a bottle of pink sat on the counter near her.

"Sorry without my meds I felt the need to have a drink," she admitted. "You want one. Water? Juice? Liquor?"

Ben shook his head. As he looked around the kitchen. He could cook and knew a kitchen when he saw one but this place was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The marble countertop shone and the stainless steel refrigerator and stove gleamed spotlessly.

"I was thinking tacos but how about I order some Chinese instead?"

Ben shrugged turning fully looking at Y/n. She had changed out of the long pants and red shirt with the small creature. Now she wore a red, black and grey shirt in a pattern he'd never seen before long sleeves rolled up past her elbows and a pair of red shorts.

"It's called plaid," she said tapping at her small data slate.

She froze after a second pulling her eyes from the screen realizing he hadn't voiced the question out loud. She looked at him waiting for a second before grabbing the glass and drinking more of the pink liquid.

"Food should be here in about half hour. Make yourself comfortable."

Ben nodded and headed back to the bookshelf pulling one off at random. He opened the book at random reading a few pages before putting the book back on the shelf pale cheeks flaming.

"You okay," Y/n asked from the kitchen.

"The book. It's rather umm," Ben stumbled over his words not knowing what to tell her.

"Which book was it?"

"A court of—," he started, her laugh interrupted him making him frown.

"Of all the books you grab off the shelf you pick the one with one of the best sex scenes."

Ben's cheeks heated further and he stepped away from the shelf. He watched as she poured herself another glass of pink liquid taking a big drink. She looked up to find him watching her and saluted him with her glass.

"Since we have time before the food gets here how about a Q&A?"

"I guess.."

Y/n walked carefully around the kitchen counter and sat on the sofa at the back of the living room away from the bookshelves. She patted the spot beside her. He sat down and was surprised when she kicked her legs up over his. Milo the cat entered the room with a chirp laying down at his feet.

"First question. Siblings?"

"None."

"Next question. Job?"

"I blew my job up," he answered with a head shake.

Y/n laughed a little to loudly at the statement. A knock sounded at the door jerking her head to the door. She glared at the door but made no move to open it.

"I know you're here Y/n open the door," a voice called from the other side. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

Ben looked at the door making a decision.

"No Ben. Leave it. He'll go away in a minute."

She reached out grabbing his hand stopping him going to the door. After a few more minutes of pounding it finally stopped. Y/n reached for her drink taking a big swig before offering it to Ben. He took the glass and took a small sip.

"You've been drinking wine?"

"With out my medicine I need to take the edge off."

A soft knock sounded and she pulled her legs out of his lap and answered the door. She talked to the person at the door for a couple of seconds before returning with a brown paper bag. She sat on the floor in front of the small table in front of the sofa and started laying out food.

"Dig in," she told him pushing utensils and containers toward him.

She grabbed a small container and started to eat from it pausing for the occasional sip of wine.

Ben ate until he couldn't eat anymore of the fragrant food. The colors and textures varied from anything he'd eaten before and he wasn't disappointed. He pushed the containers away from himself and leaned back on the sofa.

Y/n watched him quietly before climbing back on the sofa. Ben expected her to sling her legs back into his lap but she didn't she just looked at him.

"You're sexy you know," She told him words somewhat slurred. "Like walking sex."

She scooted across the sofa to him straddling his lap. All the blood left his brain in a southward rush.

"I didn't want to look at you because you make my head go fuzzy."

Ben sucked in a sharp breath when she ground her hips against his. She began tugging at his shirt pulling it over his head.

"Y/n stop," he said capturing her hands. "You've had too much to drink. And I can't."

"Why not? Do you have a girlfriend or something."

"Ive never lain with a woman before," He said softly leaning his head forward using his hair to hide his face.

"Well I've gotta say you are the sexiest virgin I have ever met."

Y/n brushed the hair out of his face and climbed off his lap. Ben was relieved but slightly disappointed. Y/n walked around the table toward the kitchen. Milo began to hiss fur standing on end. Ben looked to Y/n to gauge her response but found her floating several inches off the floor arms out stretched skin glowing. The voice that emanated from her was not hers.

"I see you Ben Solo. Formerly Kylo Ren. You killed your father and received forgiveness. You broke your mother's heart and received forgiveness. You tried to possess the light with out embracing it. But died when you did. I see you Ben Solo. I see you Kylo Ren. I see the ghosts that surround you. Your mother. Your Father. Your Uncle. Your grandfather. They speak but I can not hear anything but one word, Home. The force brought you here to bring balance. Only then can you find your true home."

Y/n spoke the final words and crumpled to the floor. Ben waited a few seconds before walking to her. She lay on the floor on her side in a heap. Milo chirped at him as he reached out to touch her. He hoisted her up in his arms and carried her to the room laying her gently on her bed. He turned to leave but she reached out and caught his arm eyes still closed.

"Stay with me Ben. Please."

His heart ached at her plea. He closed the door to the room and swiftly pulled off his pants climbing into the bed, pulling the cover on top of them both. Milo climbed into the bed and after walking in several circles laid on Ben's leg.

"You feel like home," Y/n muttered in her sleep.

Ben closed his eyes certain he'd never sleep. The voice she spoke in still ringing in his ears.


	4. Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best part of waking up is.....well you know the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around

You woke to sun light streaming in to the windows of your room. Milo chirped softly in your face.

"Your meower still busted Milo," you question reaching to pet the cat.

You couldn't move your arm. It was pinned against your body. There was a man's arm slung across you. You wiggled from under the pale arm freaking out for a second. Then you remembered Ben. You'd brought him home. You hovered by the edge of the bed trying to decide if you should wake him or leave him to sleep.

Just then your bedroom door burst open with a loud crack revealing your roommate, Kas. At the sound Ben rolled naked out of the bed taking a defensive stance. Kas took one look at him before shrieking and running out of the room. Ben turned toward you. Your eyes drifted downward following the trail of dark hair. You jerked your gaze away with sheer willpower turning your back to him.

"Why the hell are you naked in my bed Ben?"

"You asked me to stay with you last night so I took off the pants and stayed."

"Doesn't explain your nudity," you hissed at him.

"Well you took my shirt off earlier," Ben answered with a shrug.

"And you let me?"

You covered your face trying to remember the events of last night. You sighed and forgetting he was naked turned back toward him. This time your eyes made the downward trek. And you couldn't stop the thought that slid through your mind. If his soft penis is that big how big is it fully erect. You jerked your eyes back to Ben's face taking in his red cheeks and small smile. You turned your back on him again.

"Just get dressed and we can talk about last night."

You kept facing away until you heard him shuffle away. You darted to Kas's room knocking on the door.

"Let me in," You hissed at the door.

Kas opened the door admitting you into her room. You noticed the open boxes sitting on the bed and desk. You looked at Kas.

"What's going on," you whispered.

"I'm moving out. I mean I'm barely here any more anyway and I feel like I get in the way when I am here and you have guests. I'll have the last months rent I swear," Kas assured you.

You waved off the offer wondering when she'd planned to tell you.

"Speaking of guests who is the guy with the nice package?"

"His name is Ben Solo."

"You sleep with him?"

"Kas no. Just because he is here doesn't mean I had sex with him," you told her aiming a poke at her side. She dodged expertly.

"Actually that's exactly what that means. Did you at least blow him?"

"Not everybody can get their hoe on like you," you told her.

"Maybe that's what you need to do. Get your hoe on. Get some good cock in you," she replied with a shrug. "You know after everything with Dom."

"His cock is easily forgotten," you murmured.

"So you're in here hiding from the honey in the study?"

You shrugged leaving the room. You straightened you spine and headed toward the study to prove to Kas you weren't hiding. You peeked into the room just as Ben pulled on a short sleeve shirt covering his torso. You cleared your throat and he turned toward you, his cheeks reddening.

"Ive got the day off so I'm planning to run some errands if you'd like to join," you told him preparing to leave.

"You said you wanted to talk about last night?"

"Last thing I remember is wine."

"You ordered food. We talked a little bit about me, while you kept drinking," Ben said.

You nodded.

"Then somebody started banging on the door. They left after a bit. At that point your legs were in my lap."

"Okay get to the part where you ended up in my bed completely naked," you said making a rushing motion.

Ben rolled his eyes at you.

"We ate. You...uh..."

"Uh what Ben? Just spit it out," you told him.

His pale skin started to redden and he tilted his head down using his hair to hide his face. You stepped back in horror of course you'd slept with him and on the living room sofa.

"You sat on my lap and took off my shirt," he said.

He suddenly stood up straight, shaking his hair back from his face. The gesture made him seem a lot less soft than he had a moment ago. Your heart raced in your chest as you looked at him. A phrase drifted through your mind while you looked at him.

"Lost Prince," you whispered to yourself.

Ben stepped into you gripping your arms.

"What did you just say," he asked fiercely.

"Let me go."

"What did you say," he asked again grip tightening on your arms.

The light filled you. You gave a push and Ben slid across the floor, grip on you breaking leaving a stinging trail. A voice that wasn't yours filled you, you opened your mouth letting the words escape.

"I see you Ben Solo. Do not forget yourself and embrace Kylo Ren again. Keep your steel spine. I see you Ben Solo," The voice spoken before blackness swallowed you.

You woke to Kas talking to Ben from what seemed like miles away. You couldn't quite make out the words but it sounded like she was saying she was leaving.

"Kas," you called weakly.

"I'm here sweetie," Kas said gently grabbing your hand.

"Are you leaving," you asked cracking open an eye.

It took a few seconds to focus on her.

"Yeah. I'm all packed up and my ride should be here soon. But I can postpone if you want," she gently squeezed your hand.

"No have a good life. I'll see you soon."

You pulled your hand out of hers and rolled over tears rolling silently down your cheeks. You listened to Kas tell Ben to take care of you before the front door opened and closed. Your bed dipped as Ben came back into the room and sat on the edge of your bed.

"Why did you call me the Lost Prince?"

You tensed up hoping to avoid that line of questioning completely. He climbed off the bed and walked to the side you faced kneeling in front of you.

"It's important," he asked firmly. "Please."

It was the please that got you. The plea so heartfelt yet the steel never left his voice.

"It just came to me when I first found you."

"From where?"

"I don't know!"

The light started to enter you again but you quashed it, wrestling it back down. The light was usually held under lock and key by your medication. You sat up on the bed kicking your legs over the edge. You wanted to pull away from him. Something in you made you reach out to him gently cupping his face.

"Who are you Ben Solo," you whispered gently.

He stood then pulling his face out of your hand. He backed a step away from you. You waited for an answer or even a response. When none was forth coming you climbed off the bed with a sigh.

"Well if you're staying we need to make a grocery list," you told him grabbing a pad of paper and a pen off the bedside table.

You ripped the top page off and crumpled it up putting it in your pocket. You walked out into the kitchen Ben following closely behind you. You passed him the pad of paper.

"Take notes please."

He took the pad from you his fingers brushing yours, sending a zing through you. You ignored it.

"Okay I list it off, you write it down."

Ben nodded pen poised over the paper. You began listing the various spices and food items that you needed listening to the pen whizz across the paper.

"And wine," you concluded closing the cupboard you been digging in.

"I'm not adding wine to the list. Not after you drunk yourself stupid last night," he said firmly.

"Fine I'll add it myself."

You reached for the pad. He pulled it away from you.

"I'll give it back if you promise no wine."

"Can't make that promise buddy," you told him reaching for the pad. "Just give it back don't be a jerk."

Ben shook his head silently eyes darkened daring you to challenge him. You rolled your eyes snatching the pad from him. You scanned the list in awe.

"Your handwriting is beautiful," you told him running your fingers over the flowing script and elegant letters.

"I learned when I trained with my uncle. He said it was a useless skill that taught patience and control," Ben told you running a hand through his hair.

You watched as his hair settled into place all but a stray curl. You reached up without thinking and brushed it away from his face. Before you could pull your hand away Ben captured it in his brushing lips over your knuckles. The feeling left you lightheaded.

"My mother would be appalled at my earlier rudeness. I apologize," he stated brushing his lips over your knuckles a second time.

You pulled your hand from his as words failed you. You stammered out an apology accepted before retreating to your room. You shut the door leaning against it. You questioned your actions wondering what made you reach up to brush his hair out of his face.

"Somebody out there has a sense of humor."

You dressed quickly trying not to let your thoughts get the better of you. You walked out of the room to find Ben reading the book he'd picked up earlier. You looked at him brow furrowed in concentration, pink lip pulled between his teeth. You watched him for a few seconds.

"Good reading?"

He gave a casual shrug before putting the book back and turning toward you. His face softened as he looked at you. His long legs carried him across the living room to where you stood.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

You smoothed your hands over your clothes. You wore a blue and black plaid dress and knee high black boots. Nothing particularly special. You ignored his compliment. It was a compliment based on an outfit he'd never experienced before.

"The goal for today is grocery shopping and hitting the pharmacy again," you said before adding with a grin ,"and getting wine."

Ben huffed at you making your smile widen. He was dead set against it and it made you giggle. The giggle softened his face.

"I promise I won't drink any wine but we need it for dinner tonight."

Ben conceded the point to you. You walked to the door and grabbed your jacket bundling up just a little surprised he hadn't grabbed his jacket. It's cold in space. You ignored the rogue thought and asked.

"No jacket?"

"It's cold in space," he answered back.


	5. Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that didn't go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appericate you

Ben's brow furrowed as she backed away from him several steps, a look of disbelief on her face. He turned over the last few sentences you'd spoken.

"Y/n what's wrong," he asked.

He watched as she seemed to shake and compose herself. He watched the walls surround her. She stepped around him heading for the door.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Let's get going."

"Y/n after last night and earlier today you don't seem fine," he reached out grasping her wrist as she passed.

"Let me go Ben," she said her voice filled with anger.

A slice opened on his hand making him release her. He suppressed the surge of anger he felt choosing to cradle the injury to himself.

"Fuck!"

She grabbed his hand pulling it to her examining the area around the slice making him flinch.

"I'm so sorry Ben I didn't mean to," she said pulling him toward the kitchen.

She started the water running ordering him to put his hand under. He did so letting the water wash off the blood while his mind worked. Pieces were starting to fall into place and he hadn't seen it. He listed off the incidents. She knew his name before he'd spoken it. She'd sensed him in her mind. She'd answered questions that hadn't been voiced out loud. And her vision speaking of Kylo Ren twice.

Ben pulled away when she reached for his hand. A look of hurt crossed her face for a brief second before she put the box labelled first aid on the counter nearest him.

"Who are you," he asked gruffly.

"Y/n."

"Not your name," he said roughly.

Ben's uninjured hand shot out reaching for her. She side stepped the grab before he made contact leaving his hand grasping empty air. She looked at his hand in shock.

"I didn't mean to—"

"Who are you?"

"I need my medicine. This can't start again," she whispered in horror.

Ben watched as she dashed out of the apartment. He followed her barely able to keep up with her quick step. She moved through the crowds of people like water, while he stumbled cradling his injured hand to his chest.

He finally caught up to Y/n finding her sitting on the cold ground in front of the pharmacy. He stepped closer hearing her sobs. He knelt down and placed his hand on her lower back willing calm into her. After a few moments her sobs stopped.

"I need in there Ben. This can't happen," she whispered.

"I don't understand," he told her. "You have to explain."

"It's a long story," she answered with a watery chuckle.

"Let's go back and you can tell me," he answered standing and offering a hand.

She took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. She cast one last glance at the sign before stepping around him. Ben looked at the sign as well curiosity getting the better of him.

**CLOSED PERMANENTLY**

The walk back to the apartment was silent and drastically slower. The people still parted for Y/n but she didn't flow like water through. Ben cradled his still bleeding hand to his chest watching her.

When they loaded into the elevator Y/n finally seemed to notice his bleeding.

"Shit Ben why didn't you say something sooner," she hissed at him.

Ben shrugged stepping out of the elevator when it shuddered to a halt. She opened the door practically pushing him into the kitchen.

"Rinse off. Take off the bloody shirt," Y/n ordered turning the water back on.

"You sure? You seemed to have a problem with my shirtlessness earlier," Ben said teasing.

She rolled her eyes at him. But watched to see if he did as she asked. Ben pulled the shirt over his head one handed dropping it on the floor at his feet. Y/n pulled her lip between her teeth looking at him. She looked at him for several long seconds before she remembered her mission.

"Lucky you aren't completely covered in blood. Let's get that looked at."

She reached for his hand cupping it gently in hers. Ben gripped her hand in his free one cradling it to him. He closed his eyes and drew in the Force willing it to heal. He felt it tangle on her before flowing into him stopping the pain.

She gasped dropping his hand. She covered her mouth stepping away from him. Shock and anger warred on her face before settling on anger.

"What the fuck Ben!"

"I healed the wound with your help," Ben answered back calmly.

She looked at her hands walking unsteadily.

"I really am a freak," she whispered collapsing.

Ben dashed around the counter top and into the living room where she fell. He pulled her into his lap cradling her gently, rocking her. Her eyes rushed around under her lids looking at things unseen to him. Ben placed his hand on her cheek and drew on the force letting him fall into her mind.

Ben opened his eyes to a whirlwind in her mind. A maelstrom of debris circling her. He pushed through using the force to avoid the worst of the damage to himself.

"Y/n," he screamed over the noise.

His voice was swallowed in the maelstrom. He watched as the word formed and solidified in the air carrying itself through the storm through to her. She captured the word lifting it to her ear listening. The storm stopped suddenly.

"Y/n come back to me."

Ben held out his hand. He watched as her lips moved but no words escaped. She looked at his hand hurt crossing her face.

"I'd never hurt you, baby I promise. Just come back to me," Ben said the pet name flowing smoothly from his lips. "I won't let you hurt me either."

She shook her head turning away from him. Ben's heart sank. He walked around her then, willing the cut on his hand back open. He willed a cut open on her hand opposite his. He reached for her hand mingling their blood together forming a bond. He stood straight towering over her fingers still gentle.

"To you Y/n I create this bond. I swear to you on the blood that flows between us I will never harm you. I swear I'll never leave you. Together or not at all," Ben said moving the force through himself to her.

"So be it," Y/n said eyes glowing.

He felt the new bond settle into place overtaking the old. He shrugged at the both familiar and foreign sensation.

He pulled back into himself to find Y/n's eyes open and glowing.

"I see you Ben Solo. You have forged a new bond through the Force. Do not neglect it. Do not break the vow you made. I see you Ben Solo," the voice of the Force said.

"Getting real tired of your prophecies," Ben whispered back standing up.

A ghostly chuckle floated through the room making him roll his eyes. He dragged a hand through his hair before stooping to pick up Y/n. She sighed and turned into him. He carried her to her bed throwing the covers back with one hand. He placed her gently in the bed and pulled the blankets back over her.

"Stay with me Ben," she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

She cracked an eye at him. Ben hastily pulled off his pants climbing in after her.

"Oh great he's naked again," Y/n groaned closing her eyes. "Do they not believe in underwear in space?"

Ben shrugged settling into the bed.

"You know undergarments? Protection between you and your clothes?"

"Maybe you can show me," Ben said suggestively feeling bold.

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Ben lay stiffly in the bed next to Y/n. He felt the exact second she fell asleep. He closed his eyes willing himself to rest and his thoughts to quiet. This new bond presented an interesting change in his life.


	6. Who Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean we all guess but did anybody actually know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay please don't be mad at me lol

You woke to the sounds of a shower going and the bed next to you empty. You let the sound of the shower wash over you for a minute before climbing out of the bed. The shower stopped a brief silence and shuffling alerted you to the fact Ben had gone into the study. You grabbed clean laundry and dove into the bathroom.  
  


You turned hot water on letting it blast you. Your apartment has an excellent water heater. Your mind drifted to the past 2 days. Out of meds, hot guy living in your apartment for who knows how long and it turns out the voice in your head was real.   
  


"Shit."  
  


You loosed a few more heartfelt curses. You didn't know about this new turn your life had taken. You were suddenly glad you had a few days off work to figure it out. You let out a growl. First the fuckery with Dom and now this. Was life ever gonna settle down.  
  


A knock sounded. You ignored it in favor of rinsing the lather off your body. Your ears perked when you heard Ben exchanging words with somebody else. You hadn't been expecting anybody. But with no SIM card in your phone you couldn't take calls to know to expect them. You ignored it hoping Ben could handle anything. He is huge he should just be able to tower over anybody and make them leave. When the voices continued you heaved a sigh and climbed out of the shower. You turned off the water and reached for your jumbo fluffy towel. It was big enough to wrap around you almost twice. And so armed you ventured into battle.  
  


Dom stood in your doorway yelling at Ben trying to force his way in. But Ben being a solid mass was hard to move. At your entrance both men looked at you.   
  


"You fucking liar. I knew you were fucking her," Dom shouted.   
  


"We aren't fucking. Jesus Christ Dom. Get the fuck out of here," you shouted back.   
  


"Then why the fuck are you naked!"  
  


"It's my fucking apartment!"  
  


Dominic didn't seem to like the answer and turned back to Ben. Dominic rammed his fist into Ben's stomach and then smashed his face. He raised his hand for another strike when Ben caught it stopping him. Dominic rammed his free fist into Ben's side making his grip loosen. After that it was a free for all with Ben and Dominic dealing damage to each other. You watched them brawl for a moment before deciding to break it up.   
  


"That's enough," you shouted over the sounds of them pummeling each other. "Don't you assholes break my apartment!"  
  


You stepped into them tapping Ben on the back. Dominic swung wildly at Ben missing and catching you in the mouth. The hit dropped you on the floor breaking up the fight. The taste of blood flooded your mouth and your ears rang. Ben dropped to the floor and cradled you to his chest.   
  


"Oh my god babe I'm so sorry," Dominic whispered horrified.   
  


For all the problems you'd had with him he'd never laid hands on you. Ben glared at him eyes murderous making him step back. You threw a hand out at Dominic channeling the Force.   
  


"Get out of my fucking apartment," you growled at him.   
  


At your command Dominic was pulled from your apartment with the door snapping shut behind him. You dropped your hand suddenly tired.   
  


"Are you okay baby," Ben asked softly brushing stray hairs from your face.   
  


"So I didn't dream that," you said thoughtfully.   
  


"Let's get you fixed up first then you can tell me about your dream," Ben answered.   
  


You probed your face gently wincing. You found a lump under your lip and you lip was split.   
  


"Not sure how you're gonna fix this."  
  


Ben closed his eyes and placed his hand gently on your cheek. You felt a tingle and the cut on your lip healed followed by the lump sinking.   
  


"That was the weirdest feeling ever," you told him probing your face again.   
  


"Never mind that tell me this dream you had."  
  


"Maybe I should get dressed first," you told him looking down.   
  


His eyes followed yours and his cheeks heated. When he'd pulled you into his lap he'd bunched the bottom of the towel up dangerously high and the top dangerously low. He looked you over gaze heated cheeks still warm.   
  


"Close your mouth tiger. You act like you've never seen a naked woman before," you teased.   
  


Ben tipped his head forward using his hair to hide is face Surprising you.   
  


"You're kidding? You're a virgin?"  
  


Ben didn't answer head still tipped forward.   
  


"You who looks like walking sex is a virgin. I don't buy it," you told him poking him in the arm.   
  


He lifted his head mouth opening and closing unsure what to say.   
  


"Walking sex?"  
  


You ran a hand over your face.  
  


"Have you not seen yourself?"  
  


He shrugged and you sighed.   
  


"Ben You are the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on. Your hair is perfect. Your bed head is fucking hot. You have beautiful eyes. You've got freckles and beauty marks that give your face character. Your lips look absolutely kissable—"  
  


Ben cut you off covering your mouth with his. His lips moved against yours gently before you responded in kind. The kiss grew more insistent hands starting to wander. He tugged at the towel you were wrapped in loosening it little by little.   
  


Your stomach chose that moment to let out a cry of anguish. You pulled away from Ben laughing.   
  


"Maybe we should go get some food and talk what do you think," you asked him running your fingers through his hair.  
  


He nodded silently eyes dark. You climbed out of his lap making him groan. You looked at him taking in the tent formed in his jeans. You licked your lips making him groan again. Your stomach growled violently again stopping all thoughts in their tracks.  
  


"I'm gonna go get dressed," you told him awkwardly gesturing to your room. "Maybe you should go, freshen up."  
  


You walked back to your room shutting your door and leaning against it. You felt the presence of Ben pass by your door ever since your incident he'd been a constant vague presence. You'd ask him about it. You turned toward your closet poking for something to wear.  
  


"I can be cute. Or I can be warm. Can't be both," you whisper to yourself.  
  


You finally settled on a light blue long sleeve dress. It was shorter than the plaid from yesterday but it wasn't any less thick. You dropped your towel and turned toward your bed to find Ben laying on it. His pants were undone, his shirt was pulled up and his cock was in his hand, the size of it impressed you. You watched as he stroked himself vigorously pink lip caught in his teeth. You felt your insides tighten at the sight. You weren't sure how much time passed while you watched him before he came painting his stomach in white. He opened his eyes then turning to face you. The dress slipped out of your hands as you watched him fade in front of you.  
  


"Definitely going crazy," you whispered to yourself.  
  


You dressed quickly. You dashed to the bathroom after making sure the coast was clear. You looked in the mirror dabbing on a little make up. You weren't sure why, it's not like you were going on a date. You took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom clicking off the light behind you.   
  


"Milo kitty we are going out. Don't burn the place down," you called to the cat.   
  


An answering chirp came from deeper in the apartment making you smile.   
  


You stepped into the living room to find Ben's back to you. His fingers ran gently over the spines of the books stopping every now and then to read a title more fully. He wore a collared shirt so dark blue it was almost black and black slacks that hugged him well. You racked your brain trying to remember when you'd purchased those.   
  


"Ben?"  
  


Ben jerked his hand from the books and turned toward you. His eyes roamed over you almost like a physical touch. He licked his lips pulling your eyes downward.   
  


"You look enchanting," Ben whispered stepping toward you.  
  


You watched his eyes darken as he reached you. He ran a thumb over your lip. Your tongue darted out catching the pad of his finger. He sucked in a sharp breath leaning into you. His lips brushed yours gently.   
  


"You saw me didn't you," he asked softly.   
  


You pulled away from him not answering. You stepped around him flopping on the couch pulling your boots toward you. You pulled them on taking extra time to adjust them before standing back up and fetching your coat. Ben's eyes raked over you hotly again.   
  


"Shall we?"  
  


Ben extended an arm toward you, after a seconds hesitation you placed your hand gently on it. He pulled you out of the door with out a word.


End file.
